Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a condensed cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce multicolored images.
An organic light-emitting device may include a substrate and a first electrode on the substrate, and may have a structure of a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode that are sequentially stacked in the stated order on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, may be recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons may change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.